


House sitting

by dies_dandles



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Visiting home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dies_dandles/pseuds/dies_dandles
Summary: Leo is needed at home, so he decides to take his boyfriend with him.LeoJi week, prompt #2 Firsts/Sleepovers. This is a bit of both.





	

 

“Look, Ji”, Leo said as they were walking up the driveway to the big house, “I’m sorry about this. She got really naggy and annoying so I had to say yes.”

Guang Hong smiled, hoisting his bag higher on his shoulder. “I don’t mind”, he answered, “It’s nice to get out of the city, really.”

“Yeah”, Leo said glumly, “Let’s see what you think after an evening with my family.”

“They can’t be that bad”, Guang Hong said, and shyly took Leo’s hand in his, “I mean, they raised you.”

Leo spluttered and blushed up to his ears. “Thanks”, he mumbled, and opened the door.

“Mamá!” he called at the door, setting his overnight back on the floor, “Mamá! I’m home!” To Guang Hong he said, “Just put your bag there. I’ll take them up later.”

Guang Hong just had time to shed his bag and coat down when Leo’s mother bustled to the hall.

“Leo!” she exclaimed, “We didn’t expect you for two hours at least!” She embraced her son tightly. “Dinner isn’t ready yet, so you need to wait a little.”

“Thanks, mamá”, Leo answered, “Mamá, this is Ji Guang Hong.” He pulled Guang Hong to his side. “He’s my boyfriend.”

The woman looked at the Chinese boy up and down, thoughtfully. Then she pulled him, too, into an embrace. “Welcome, Ji Guang Hong”, she said, she looked at the boy at arm’s length, “So, how do I call you? Ji? Guang Hong? Or something else?”

“Um, Guang Hong”, the boy answered, flushed.

“Mamá, he’s not used to hugging someone who he’s just met”, he pried Guang Hong from his mother’s grasp and pulled him closer. “Where’s sis? Is she fine?”

“A few contractions, but nothing to worry about yet”, his mother answered, smiling and waving a hand, “She’s in the lounge, if you want to go say hi. Your father is still at work.”

“And Dave and Lila?” he asked.

“Somewhere around the house”, his mother said, waving an unworried hand, “Maybe upstairs in their rooms.”

When she had returned to the kitchen, Guang Hong nudged Leo. “You should really call me Guang Hong, too. You calling me Ji makes me feel distant. I mean, I am your boyfriend.”

“Sorry”, Leo said, pulling Guang Hong into a hug, “Of course, I’ll call you Guang Hong if you want. Let’s go say hi to sis.”

“Who are Dave and Lila? And what’s your sister’s name?” Guang Hong asked nervously, when the taller boy started guiding them through the hall toward the lounge at the back.

“She’s Ana, and Dave and Lila are my younger brother and sister. Dave’s sixteen and Lila is fourteen.”

“Why do you call Ana ‘sis’, but Lila and Dave by name?”

“I don’t really know”, Leo shrugged, “I’ve always done that. Ana’s husband is called Tom, and they live across the road. Tom and papá are at work, so Ana’s here, because she’s about to pop.”

“Pop?”

“Yeah”, Leo said, “She’s pregnant. So very pregnant.” They entered the lounge.

“I heard that!” said a voice from the sofa, and Ana pulled herself up from her comfy nest. She was huge and clearly about to give birth. “So, this is Guang Hong. It’s finally nice to meet you.” She also pulled the boy into her arms, and even kissed his cheek. 

“Nice to meet you, Ana”, Guang Hong said shyly, “Go sit back down.” He helped the woman back onto the sofa.

“You’re so nice”, she smiled at him, and flashed her eyes at her brother, “How did he manage to catch you?”

“I, uh”, Guang Hong stuttered, but Leo waved a hand.

“Just ignore her”, he said, glaring at her. “So, mamá said you were having contractions. You think you’re going to need a baby sitter tonight?”

“Could be. How long can you stay?”

“Coach gave us a week at most.”

“What’s this about?” Guang Hong asked.

“Well”, Leo said, “When she pops, papá needs to drive her and Tom to the hospital, mamá wants to be there, and she doesn’t want to leave Dave and Lila alone in the house.”

“Ah, so we’re here to babysit?”

“I’m not a baby though”, said a voice from the door, “Leo! Welcome home!” A long-haired girl threw herself at Leo.

“Hello, Lila”, Leo said, hugging his sister, “And yes, you are. You’ll always be a little baby to me. This is Guang Hong, he’s my boyfriend, so be nice.”

The girl glared at Guang Hong who fought the impulse to take a step back. She clearly didn’t like Guang Hong. She crinkled her nose and stood in front of the Chinese boy.

“You’re my brother’s boyfriend?” she asked sharply.

“Yes”, he answered, looking quizzically at the smiling Leo who shrugged apologetically.

“How old are you? Where did you meet?” she started shooting questions.

“I’m about to turn eighteen. We met in the juniors when I was fourteen, and Leo was sixteen.”

Lila’s eyes started sparkling suddenly. “Wait, you’re a skater, too? O-M-G!” she swished around to her brother. “You’re dating another skater? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you’re such a fangirl”, Leo said gently, “Have you finished your homework?”

“No”, she answered, petulantly.

“Go finish”, Leo said, “I’ll tell you more later. Scoot.”

Lila flounced from the room.

Leo stood next to Guang Hong. “She’s going to Google you now, so expect to be fawned over at dinner.”

Ana laughed, but it turned into a groan and a hiss. Leo rushed to her side.

“You ok, sis?” he asked.

“I’m fine!” she whined, and grabbed Leo’s hand.

“Ow, ow, ow! You’re squeezing too hard!” Leo groaned, “Guang Hong can you get mamá. Kitchen’s the second door to the left.”

Guang Hong rushed out of the room and soon returned with Leo’s mother, who was wiping her hands to a cloth.

“Ana, it’s fine. Hush, hush”, she was saying as she knelt by the sofa, next to her eldest child. Leo was looking panicky.

“You boys take your things upstairs”, she tucked a strand of hair behind her daughter’s ear, “I need to call your father and Tom. Because we need to get to the hospital soon.”

Leo took Guang Hong’s hand and they retreated to the hall, grabbed their bags and went upstairs.

“This is my old room”, Leo said opening one door on the landing, “That door is the bathroom. That’s Lila’s room, that is Dave’s, guest room over there – it was Ana’s room before she moved out. My folk sleep downstairs. So, welcome to my kingdom.”

He let Guang Hong into the room before entering himself. The room looked like his mother had cleaned it just on that day, and the window was open to air it out. Leo shivered and went to close the window while Leo looked around.

“You had a queen size bed even here?” he asked, setting his bag on the floor. “Um, has she made the bed assuming we sleep in it together?” The boy blushed bright pink.

“We do sleep together”, Leo said, turning around to look at the boy, “I mean… just sleep”, he added awkwardly, blushing himself.

Guang Hong blushed deep pink, and hid his face behind his hands, and Leo rushed to hug him. “Hey, it’s okay. I promised not to rush you, didn’t I?” he said, remembering the discussion from a few day ago.

Guang Hong nodded, and peeked from behind his hands. “Sorry”, he said quietly, but Leo waved a dismissive hand.

“What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I forced you to do something you’re not ready for?”

There was a voice from the door. “Oh, you really are gay then.”

Leo rolled his eyes and turned to look at the younger boy. “Yes, David, I am. Like I’ve told a million times. This is Guang Hong, he’s my boyfriend.”

“Hi”, Guang Hong said shyly, looking at the boy. He looked like the younger Leo, maybe a bit harder looking, and he hand short hair.

“Hi”, he answered and turned back to Leo, “Mamá said to go downstairs. Apparently they’re leaving as soon as Papá and Tom get here. And you don’t need to babysit me, I’m going to Fred’s for tonight.”

“Does mamá know you’re going?” Leo asked sternly, “You need to at least mention it to her.”

“I will. Also, Lila said she could call Auntie, and ask if she could go over there.”

“Why?” 

“Apparently so you two could have some time alone”, the boy answered, rolling his eyes and leaving the room.

“So, that was my brother. Sorry, he’s an idiot.”

“He looks like you when you were younger”, Guang Hong said, “But he doesn’t seem as nice as you. Sorry.”

Laughing, Leo gave him a quick hug and the boys went back downstairs. There was pandemonium in the hall. Leo’s mother was rushing back and forth, gathering up things she needed at the hospital, Ana was huffing and occasionally screaming on the sofa, and Ana’s husband Tom banged open the door, having gotten the overnight bag from their house.

“We’re ready, let’s go!” he panted, and Ana was walked out into the car where Leo’s father was waiting.

“I’ll call”, his mother said, as she was leaving, “Dave’s going to Fred’s so you two can just have fun with Lila tonight.”

“She said she might go to auntie’s place.”

“She did?” she shrugged, “OK, have fun just the two of you then. Dinner’s on the stove.”

“Ok, mamá”, Leo called after her, “Good luck!” He turned back to Guang Hong. “So, apparently we’ll be house sitting instead of babysitting.”

“I’m not a baby, anyway”, Leo’s brother said, coming down the stairs, pulling on a jacket, “I’ll be going now, be back after school tomorrow.”

Leo frowned. “Just make sure you go to school. Mamá is worried, you know.”

“Yeah, whatever”, the boy answered an slipped out the door.

“Oh, for”, Leo cursed, shaking his head.

Guang Hong slipped his and into Leo’s. “Is he skipping school.”

“Ana says he’s going through a rebellious phase and it’s driving mamá nuts. Lila is still sweet, though. Wonder if she’ll eat with us, before leaving.”

Lila bounced down the stairs, and Guang Hong quickly let go of Leo’s hand. “Auntie said I can go. But I’d love to eat with you.”

The trio made their way to the kitchen, where Leo and Lila started to set the table, and Guang Hong hovered by the door, feeling useless.

“Guang Hong, can you get the glasses?” Leo called from the fridge, “They’re in the corner, there.”

Thankful, Guang Hong got three glasses from the cupboard and set them beside the plates. Lila smiled at him, as she sat down. Leo brought the pot to the table.

“Apparently mamá made chili”, he said. “Let me know if you need bread or milk. She tends to make it really hot when she’s preoccupied.”

Guang Hong smiled. “Like I told you, I’m used to spicy food”, he reminded Leo.

Lila laughed. “Leo, can we keep him?”

The Chinese boy blushed, but Leo just grinned. “I plan to”, he said, making the blush go even brighter.

They ate in companionable silence, and soon after Lila departed for her aunt’s house, leaving the two boys alone.

“So… Want to watch something?” Leo asked in the suddenly expectant silence.

“Yeah, sure”, Guang Hong said, and they settled in the lounge to watch some of the films Leo grew up with.

After a couple of those. Guang Hong stretched, ending up half on top of the other boy. “Now I get why music is so important to you. These things are half sung.”

Leo laughed and wound his arms around Guang Hong’s shoulders, pulling him closer.

“You getting tired?” he asked, nuzzling the soft hair in the back of the other boy’s neck.

“Mm, not too tired”, Guang Hong mumbled, leaning into the touch.

“Come here, then”, Leo said, pulling Guang Hong higher, “Kiss me?”

Guang Hong looked around, “Here?”

“Why not? No one’s home”, Leo smiled alluringly. “Please.”

Guang Hong smiled and reached up and behind, turning his head, he gave the other boy a quick peck on the lips. Leo smiled down at him, gently grabbed his chin and kissed him deeply. In his surprise, Guang Hong parted his lips a little, which Leo took an advantage of, slipping his tongue quickly in and out of his mouth.

Guang Hong sat up, and covered his mouth, blushing. Leo took his hand gently, “I’m sorry, I got caught in the moment. I’m so sorry.”

Guang Hong leaned closer, now smiling. “I just wasn’t expecting it. Kiss me again”, he said, leaning in closer, locking his fingers behind Leo’s neck.

“With pleasure”, Leo laughed and leaned to kiss his boyfriend.

He pulled Guang Hong on top of himself, and slid his hands down to cup the perk bottom. He pulled Guang Hong tighter against himself, their legs entangled. Leo pressed his crotch again Guang Hong’s thigh, and felt the other boy press back.

Guang Hong broke the kiss, gasping and panting, his hips still grinding against Leo’s leg. Leo tried to pull him closer, and reached to kiss the soft skin under his jaw.

“N-no marks”, Guang Hong gasped when Leo softly bit the skin.

“I promise”, Leo hummed, making the other boy shiver, and nibbled his neck again, careful not to bite too hard to bruise, but hard enough to excite.

Guang Hong shivered again, and pressed against Leo harder, his hips picking up pace. Leo tightened his hold on the narrow hips to stop him. Biting his lip, Leo forced himself to stop too.

“As much as I love making out with you here, I think we should take this upstairs”, he panted, looking Guang Hong straight in the eye.

Guang Hong froze.

“We can just make out there”, Leo assured him, “We don’t need to go any further.”

The boy nodded. “OK. Let’s go upstairs.”

Holding hands, they made their way into Leo’s old room. Leo closed the door and pulled Guang Hong into a tight hug. Guang Hong craned his neck to kiss the taller boy, pushing him against the closed door. He pressed himself against Leo, and Leo slipped his leg between Guang Hong’s legs, providing friction.

“Leo”, Guang Hong whimpered against the other’s lips, grinding against his thigh.

Leo grabbed his hips and pulled him closer, to gain his own friction. He slid his lips down from Guang Hong’s lips to his ear, and nibbled on that.

“Leo”, Guang Hong whispered, “I’m going to-”

Leo moaned quietly. “Go ahead”, he whispered back breathlessly, “I’m not far behind. Come on.”

Guang Hong shuddered gently, clinging to Leo’s neck and breathing hard. Leo followed suit, burying his head into Guang Hong’s hair. After his breathing had steadied, Leo laughed. Guang Hong looked at him quizzically.

“We need to get to the shower”, Leo laughed, making Guang Hong blush.

“Yeah”, he said, looking down.

“Hey”, Leo said, slipping a finger under Guang Hong’s chin to make him look up, “It’s fine. Don’t worry about. Let’s just go wash, ok. And then we can sleep.” He kissed Guang Hong’s forehead and smiled at him lovingly.

Now it was Guang Hong’s time to laugh. “You are too much”, he said, resting his head on Leo’s shoulder. “Ok, let’s go wash up.” He paused and his eyes widened. “I don’t have my spare jeans with me.”

“Oh, crap”, Leo burst to laughter, “Neither do I. We need to do some laundry as well.”

Laughing, the two boys made their way to the bathroom and the laundry.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be chapter 3 of Growing Together, but it ended up being so long, it gets to be it's own thing.


End file.
